


Intercambiarse

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Silly, Sunburn, Whining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Eres demasiado blanco. Aposto que tendrá una quemadura entre el fin del día.”Yabu debería haber sabido mejor que burlarse de él en esa manera.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Intercambiarse

**Intercambiarse**

“Te importaría estar quieto, ¿por favor?”

Kei se estaba enojando por el comportamiento de su novio.

Kota seguía lamentándose y gimiendo y pues lamentándose otra vez, y él se sentía como se habría podido matarlo si no se fuese decidido a quitarlo pronto.

“Allí, ¡Kei! Allí me duele mucho, por favor, sé más delicado.” dijo, como si no hubiera oído lo que su novio le había dicho.

Inoo se mordió la lengua, tratando de no contestarle.

“Sería más delicado si pusieras estar quieto mientras hago esto.” dijo, apretando sus dientes.

Kota asentí, tristemente, cuidado a no perder el agarre que tenía de la almohada.

Kei había pensado de sentirse más satisfecho ahora.

Cuando esa mañana Yabu se había burlado de él, había tenido gana de matarlo.

_“Eres demasiado blanco. Aposto que tendrá una quemadura entre el fin del día.” _

Yabu debería haber sabido mejor que burlarse de él en esa manera.

Así cuando habían vuelto a casa y el mayor había dicho que no se sentía tan bien, Kei se había sentido un poco satisfecho por sentirse bien en vez, mientras su novio tenía efectivamente una quemadura de sol.

Había empezado a pensar diferentemente el exacto momento en que Yabu había empezado a lamentarse que sentía su piel en llamas.

Kei había sido paciente.

Había frotado crema sobre de él, había puesto una pieza mojada sobre su frente, le había llevado un poco de hielo para aliviar el dolor.

Ahora empezaba a sentirse como un mayordomo, y deseó haberse quemado en vez de Kota.

“Ko.” le dijo cuando terminó de frotar la crema sobre las quemaduras. “He terminado. Supongo que hemos hecho lo que podíamos, solo tienes que acostarte y mañana vas a sentirte mejor.” le dijo, tratando de no dejar el otro entender cuanto frustrado se sentía.

“¿Qué? ¿Acostarme?” Kota chilló, nervioso. “No pienso que puedo, Kei. Me duele demasiado. ¿Puedes llevarme otro hielo? ¿Y bañar la pieza otra vez? Oh, y antes de dormir tendremos que frotar más crema sobre las quemaduras, supongo.” enumeró, mientras la cara de Kei se hacía más y más enojada.

“Ko.” susurró, moviéndose hacia la puerta. “Te amo.”

Su novio fruncí el ceño, pero le sonrió.

“Lo sé, amor. Yo también te amo.”

“Tendrás que recordármelo las próximas horas.” se quejó, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Iba a ser una longa, longa noche por él.


End file.
